Media, for example social media, is consistently growing all around the world. Monitoring the engagement between customers and customer relations representatives (i.e. agents) towards brands and companies is a global market.
Currently, organizations offer social customer relations management (CRM) services to extend their traditional call-center services. Typically, the social CRM is composed of two separate teams: one is for social media listening and monitoring wherein the social posts are browsed or stored; and, another is for engagement where agents interact with customers to resolve their issues. These social CRM processes are currently very human-intensive and error-prone. And there is no existing technique or tools to track the engagement conversations and measure the effectiveness of these engagements. What is needed, in order to bring a competitive advantage, is to aggregate these conversation-level engagement analyses into a brand-based impact analysis, thereby providing an aggregated executive view into the valuable impact generated by social CRM services.
With the rise of Facebook® and Twitter®, social media are becoming more and more pervasive in our lives. For its IPO, Facebook claims 900 million users around the world, one of two internauts, and Twitter has 140 million users in 2012 generating 340 million tweets daily. Social media have risen to an essential position and are now major actors of the Internet.
By essence, social media is a platform that connects millions of users together, allowing them to exchange and share common interests, topics or events. Whereas these platforms were developed for private usage among users, they are now invested by private companies as a new communication and marketing vector. For private companies, social media exhibits a number of desirable features: grouping a huge number of internauts and as such representing an essential vector for attaining customers; providing valuable information for targeting customized marketing campaigns; and, continuing growth for reaching potential customers and obtaining feedback form same.